


Bittersweet Aubade

by PsycheLuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheLuna/pseuds/PsycheLuna
Summary: It all started with a bucket list, a swimmer, and the perks of being a mourning friend.ꕥOr Ymir is a part of the swimming team, and runs into Historia Reiss’s life after a tragic incident.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Bittersweet Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible English. English isn’t technically my first language. 
> 
> ꕥ
> 
> Also please don’t take this seriously in a bad way, I made this just for fun. And just a reminder that I am NOT claiming the characters mine. These characters belong to Isayama! Other than that I hope you enjoy!! ৎ•ु·̫•ूॽ

“May your eye go to the Sun, To the wind your soul. … You are all the colors in one, at full brightness.” — All the Bright Places

  
“I’m going to die anyway.”

Historia closed the most recent tab on the restrictive laptop and sighed pushing her glasses at the tip of her nose bridge. She pulled both her index finger a top of her hurtful temples and began to message. Her head had been pounding as if she had drunk yesterday heavily. But that was quite impossible. 

Firstly, she was a minor under the law. Second of all Historia believed herself to be a goodie two shoes. Now looking at James she just sighed. How many times did they have to go over this again and again—- just like a broken record.

“According to Wikipedia green tea is the best option to make your stomach better.” 

“You’re ignoring the situation again, Historia not to be that person but I’m at my deathbed y’know.” James said that as a matter of factly, as if Historia did not know that their time was ticking by. Just like an hourglass waiting upon a perfect moment to pounce sorrow and tragedy to their lives. She decided to not get crossed towards James forward ness. 

“Maybe I’ll get you a very strong herbal tea, what about —.” James wasn’t having any of it.

“Historia Reiss.” He was looking at the hospital's fabric as if it was the most important thing in the world. The sharp tone he gave out with her name made her inwardly cringe and buckle her knees in emotional pain. The last thing she needed was another meaningless argument with the boy.

She decided not to speak again. Only minutes later did she bravely lift her face and stood right in front of the other. She plucked the black strand of hair behind his big aloof ears. 

“It’s supposed to rain today.”

This fact was a given, the light earthly scent became an ire sniff of petrichor. The hospital would have been a peaceful and gravely beautiful scenery from the window, if the main patient wasn’t dying. 

The forest was filled with mystery, trees and new animal birthing would come again soon. Winter was at full bloom, and the snow had yet to arrive. Historia only hoped that the weather would calm a little just to finish the other half of James's bucket list.

Beginning November 4th, 20XX, James only had four more wishes left. They had completed most of the chart only by themselves. No companionship, but that was the best part. The list had begun with just a joke.

A spewing dark humor, that only James had found funny. Historia would just shake her head repeatedly making her blonde hair a mess.

Her blue eyes kept on showing half broken promises and tears that she would have to hide. No, not due to her pride. But due to the fact that James didn’t want pity.

That day had been terrible. The news that James had a chronical illness and then came the heavy tears and sulking from both ends. How could Historia not remember? James had been a reckless mess that day, and Historia would also be getting tired of how poorly the other was feeling.

“Come on Reiss, I told you before don’t take pity. My parents did that. Don’t make me believe you’ll leave me too.” He bit his wobbly lip and paused just to regain his composure. “Just make me happy for my final months.”

So that was that. James had died approximately at 6 AM, and Historia was the only one to know prior to James parents. And the bucket list was always clenched by historias grip, knuckles turning an astonishing white. 

All this was just a reminiscing of what had happened months ago. It was now June the 25th, and Historia was off to make the first left of wishes of James became true. 

Sure he wouldn’t be there in person to experience it, but Historia always thought he was within her heart. She looked at the list, and then at her private school. Both school to James and her.

Her hands began to shake and her mouth twitched as she made her way to the main entrance. She was beyond scared and frightened. Take it up to James—the freak to want to do such a stunt.

But true enough she felt saddened at the poor boy. He didn’t get to have his happy ending.

With that she took off to the public swimming pools. But before she left, she took a hold of her feathered pen and crossed out the wish she would be doing. 

~~1\. Go skinny dipping. Preferably the school's main institute~~.

ꕥ

You see that’s when her whole perspective of life changed. And it sounded a bit cliche on her tongue when years later Historia would tell people her story but she really did believe it was fate.  
  
Meeting with Ymir —that is. No it wasn’t all happy and joyful, but maybe that was the best thing in finding your other half. The sane reason on how it’s unexpected and unpredictable. 

Ymir had slammed through the doors of a hollow and dull Historia, and both managed to shatter the sorrow within them.

It all started with a bucket list, a swimmer, and the misfortunes of Historia never checking if others were in the pools at that time. 

Imagine her beyond surprise when a freckled tanned woman, with the eyes of a beautiful sparrow, had engulfed her mid undressed. 

“Who are you?” She had questioned the taller female. And looking at the moment years later, she would have a pained smile spread across her face. 

But at that moment her whole face has churned furiously of being crossed at the intruder and being beyond embarrassed. 

“Ymir Fritz.” The other said, pulling out her arm out of her grey hoodie to greet the blonde. “Your life changing momentous women.” She added and chuckled as if that was the funniest joke in the world. 

It was unpredictable though. She was joking about being a life changing greeting.

—- And lord was she correct.


End file.
